


Improvement For Enjoying A Green Picnic

by hrysti_howl



Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enjoyment, F/M, Future, Gen, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Picnic, Pregnancy, Relationship Discussions, Romance, duties, park, request, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrysti_howl/pseuds/hrysti_howl
Summary: The most exuberant greenish spring city in Universe E since Giel and Finis went together for a seductive green picnic at Extreme Park.
Relationships: Finis Everglot/Original Female Character(s)





	Improvement For Enjoying A Green Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Phew. I'm managed to writing a short story about my useful Finiel couples again in my disruption. Appropriately, for this short scenario, it belonged to my friend, Roxyandrocky13 (and decidedly above her individual Instagram account: gigisheepy), who was already fulfilling her fanfiction request for my service. I hope you would like it too much in my experience.

On May 30, this magnificent last day of spring began in the foreign dimension of the city of Rexotropolis, Universe E. Trees with overgrown greenish-bright foliage began to fade over entire petals of April flowers and loose buds to the other side from the gusts of wavy winds. At that point, outside the boundaries of the working buildings and the school of education, these frontiers of workers or deputies quietly crossed to the exit every now and then of the surrender of the works for the purposes of compliance with the correspondent society; hundreds of students from school or institute hurriedly, and resolutely joyfully run through the door to the exit as a whole to celebrate the successful completion of the last exam. All lawmakers or locals have realized that by the end of spring, the next day of the next summer will be coming soon, and they will gratefully attach their cozy picnic at Extreme Park for a farewell to the last day of spring.  
And as for the ad serving for the Everglot family, they are silent and generously go for a picnic for exquisite relaxation without any controversial experience. One day, Giel and Finis left their twin sons alone in the house and were compromised by their domestic partners for permission to take care of their sons until some irreversible mess came through. Separate to the point of application, two married couples walked to the flourishing Extreme Park with the gentleest among the commoners holding their baskets under food and rugs. After which they made their way to the gate inside the velvety park, here they stood hollows of trees above the stone section floor, heading towards the back exit of the park; above the floor sticking out green short grass with arranged green-olive flowers. Closer to the grade, they still walked on the left side underneath a few more peeled trees, and from now on they came to the rear of the trees above amidst the thick hills. All the pleasure-makers huddled on the soft grass and laid square-line carpets on the floor beneath them, despairing from the baskets of packed food over the rug as desperately as they could. And eventually, even the two Everglots also resolutely did, as did the inhabitants, lean over the lean tree with leaves on the upper side gradually behind them, and all concretely pulled from their baskets above the plate on the rug two sandwiches under hot sauce and ham; and finally, from another session, one bottle of apple juice, two turquoise glasses and four endowed forks and knives. For the longest moment on each personality, they lay on the carpet, and both spoke of their more wonderful or ridiculous affair, which one would be tempted to declare at once. Lord Finis quietly stuffed the sliced part of the sandwich with a fork in his hand, and invariably put it in his mouth to chew anyway, so that he listened carefully to his wife's account of her learning to sew the first flimsy dress while studying at a high school from her youth.  
An hour ago, until the silhouette of meadows in the middle of the trees and the hill began to darken from the sunset. Here, all the peoples head to the top of the park, sitting on a carpet over the thick hills, persistently tilting their heads to look closely at the green-blue sun that inevitably begins to linger over the darker meadows until a beautiful evening appears on the entire planet. From now on, when the sunset is scheduled, Giel and Finis decide to approach their brief marriage affair, they immediately want to contact the passionate assurance of disclosing the truthfulness and important decisions of raising a new baby after laying an egg from her inner mouth, whom they will be together with them forever or not. Suddenly, Giel began to speak observantly just still impractical to him anyway.

“You know, Finis.” She said emphatically, since then the Lord would tip his thick head over her to hear his wife's conversations again as servile as in his own way. “We were sometimes well settled, decided to make it more competitive until we spent months in the spring day raising our sons in recent years when they were born from your stomach for my accidental benefit, as I just realized three times. But, by other standards, which I intercepted for three weeks because our sons are more likely to grow up so slowly rather than quickly, In the event of me being assured of another guarantee that we would sooner still have another child who inevitably considers us to be our duty, frankly I wanted to have a girl than a boy, as I stated. Well, how do you say this in general about my responsibilities for having a new baby?”

“Hmmmm, I've heard so much about your sermon every time, but it made me think that you spoke convincingly. By my subordinate, I will at least say yes.” Finis attests convincingly. “I equally agreed instead of your ideal idea of having a new baby on our compromises. It's still enough for me to have two heirs, depending on your impregnation, when you stuffed them under me like a seahorse, and let me just say that I really wanted to have a new second baby girl than on my Victoria, here's what I learned about my daily enlightened attainment, Giel. I immediately think it's a great idea as I've ever heard.”

Giel, in a moment, began to startle with satisfaction.

“Are you really sure that you agree to implement the new solution?” Luckily, Lady Everglot spoke.

“Well of course it is. Why not?” Finis said honestly.

From then on, he began slowly approaching his head with his thick cheek close to his wife's head, and then kissed her mouth confidently, despite her green mustache. And in the end, they missed out on the anticipation of the sunset that had already set in the meadows pretty quickly in a short hour, when they were darkened by the starry evening. Now the whole government has waved their hands or paws in the usual pattern of chimeras or reptiles beginning to say goodbye in the spring months, and will inevitably meet for a new first summer month.

The End


End file.
